


She's the Hero.

by mewlinglouis



Series: medieval-timey marvel au shitshow | short stories [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Happy Ending, INDEPENDENT WOMAN PEGGY CARTER, Idfk anymore, JUST, No Romance, Open Ending, Peggy bring a fucking champ, Princess!nat, and yeah, princess!peggy, she is my beautiful sinnamon roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewlinglouis/pseuds/mewlinglouis
Summary: What was her plan? She wasn’t sure. But that’s totally irrelevant to our story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The spinoff to that Stucky fic i posted yesterday no one asked for.

Princess Margaret was having difficulty of sleeping that night. She felt as if someone was watching her in her sleep. Tired and honestly wanting a good night of sleep, she stood up and marched to her sister’s chambers. When she reached them, she carefully opened the door and tip-toed to Natalia’s bed.

“Nat. Nat. Naaaat,” she whispered as she shook the body in the bed. “Nat, I feel like someone is in my room, could I sleep here tonight?”

Natalia mumbled something, and Peggy took that as yes, so she gracefully tucked herself next to her sister, and got to sleep.

When she woke up, she was disoriented at first –not being in her own room- but then recognized the room she was in as not her sister’s room either.

There was a man seated in the corner of the small –very dirty- space, and he seemed very invested in the book he had in his hands. She then noticed that she was lying on the floor, held down by her hand being cuffed to the wall. She tried desperately to relief herself, but she obviously couldn’t.

Then, the man finally looked up to her, releasing a chuckle while he stood up.

“Oh, dear. You will never be able to free yourself, I tell you. It was sad that I ended up capturing you instead of your sister, but I’m pretty sure the Czar will accept any girl as long as she is a red haired Cárdenas princess.”

“Wh-what? Who in the name of God are you?” she snapped; she didn’t need a monologue right now.

“I’m Baron Strucker, and the Czar contacted me to abduct Natalia Cardenas –I think he wants to marry her, but your father obviously didn’t accept- but I ended taking you by mistake, after you went to her chambers, messing my whole plan.”

“I just asked for a name, not a backstory,” she said as she tried to sit in a comfier position. “Now, where are we?”

“I shouldn’t tell you…but it’s not like you’re going to escape; at least not in time. We are about 200 miles far from your future husband’s kingdom.”

“Prince Steve?”

“Yes, that bloke.”

He then continued bragging about how easy it was abducting her, clearly omitting that he took the wrong girl for starters.

She laid there for about one week, just being fed occasionally, and in miserable quantities.

What Mr. I Don’t Care Who I Abducted As Long As I Have Someone to Sell didn’t know, was that with the slimy food she was fed, she slowly started to slip out her hand from the cuff that pinned her to the wall. After around 9 days of constant efforts, she was free –just from the cuff, though; she still had to escape from Strucker.

That same night, she waited until she couldn’t hear any more noise in the small castle. She carefully opened the door, and started looking for an exit.

What was her plan? She wasn’t sure. But that’s totally irrelevant to our story.

When she was confronted by the only three guards in the building, she took them out using her favorite strategy: hitting as hard as you can.

Having yet to find a way to get herself to her kingdom, she bumped into a large grating door. As she got closer to it, she discovered that behind that door, lay a dragon, but not in the best conditions. It was visibly hurt, and was watching her every move.

She opened the door quietly and slipped into the enclosed space where the creature was.

It stared at her and she carefully moved around it trying to see if she could do anything for it. After the dragon saw that she was not going to harm her, it turned practically into a giant puppy.

The dragon seemed to see through her eyes, and offered its neck, indicating her to climb up there. After she did so, it took off loudly, as she burst into tears for their freedom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)  
> tumblr: weshouldkissnow  
> fandom tumblr: captainamerryass


End file.
